Talk:Joker (New Earth)
Real Name Sorry folks, As far as we know today, Jack Napier is not confirmed to be the Joker's real name. (Please see the notes) If anyone could provide a source, that we be awesome!!! --Jamie 12:30, 24 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) hey, I did a couple of days ago. Check it out :) :Uhhh .. what is "Jack dennis Sr." from? : 23:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Since Joker's real name is unknown, I added a brief paragraph that highlights the various aliases he's used. I made sure to keep it clear that his true identity is unknown. Ztyran (talk) 03:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) His first name is known. It is Jack "The Killing Joke" confirms it. Here is prove: --TheBatman121 (talk) 03:38, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :If you ckecked the Notes Section of The Killing Joke (link); there is a specific note that points out: As all additional material is supplied by the Joker himself, the information itself cannot be considered reliable. That said; it would be really irresponsible to take "Jack" as his first name. -S.S. (talk) 03:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC)- ::Not to mention that the book was never intended to be in continuity. DC's decision to use it as if it were has varied in degrees of faithfulness. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::The Joker has said that he remembers his origin story a different way every time. Therefore, no account can be considered to be truly reliable. HOWEVER I would be interested in seeing a section of this page dedicated to collecting the different times his real name has been hinted at. Maybe something in Notes or Trivia? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Out-of-universe Most of this article reads as "out of universe", shouldn't it be rewritten to pretend he's real? Roygbiv666 04:26, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :I've taken care of most of it, and at least it's now all original content. Writing the insanity part is like impossible though, I keep on writing drafts of that but none of them are ever satisfying, so I'm updating that one as I go along. The "outofuniverse" stuff is tricky though, as the Joker himself has been known to express awareness that he's in a comic book. It's weird how that kind of thing comes up, I had to remove a stub complaining about the Ambush Bug article being out-of-universe, awhile back. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) References needed While most of this article is properly referenced. The Personality section in particular needs some more. When did Joker gain the Philosophers stone? When did J'onn and Spectre enter his mind? ArkhamAsylumWasTooAwesomeForMyXbox 19:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well,that was fast. Thanks, Mrblonde267. ArkhamAsylumWasTooAwesomeForMyXbox 20:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem at all. Always happy to help. Unfortunately, I couldn't find reference for the Stone bit... but I even have visual reference for the mind bit. That was a good story. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oberon Sexton Since Joker IS Oberon Sexton, the two articles should be merged. Anyone agree?--Mustacheman 21:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded! CaptainKobold 18:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The only issue I could see come up, which I don't think it will, is if the real Oberon Sexton is ever referenced or seen in a flashback of some kind. Or if, like many secondary characters, they want to use him again and decide he's not dead. Like I said, I doubt it, but just throwing this out thereJMockShepard 12:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Brave and the Bold Red Hood Since the The Brave and the Bold version of the Red Hood is just a heroic Joker, Should he be included in this Article? Ztyran 03:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why? He's not the New Earth Joker. :Alternatively, if you meant to ask "should he be added to the Joker disambiguation page?", then I'd say yes. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Serial Killer OK, a nit-pick. Technically, he's more of a mass murderer or a spree killer than a serial killer. Maybe he escapes a "real world" classification? : 02:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Theme Why does he have the Batman theme? He's a clown not a bat. He maybe Batman's archenemy but I don't see Lex Luthor with the Superman theme. SeanWheeler 19:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Lex Luthor doesn't have a theme ''at all - which is quite alright. If he DID have a theme, it would be the superman theme. That said, themes are optional, decorative elements of pages, simply meant to make higher trafficked pages more visually appealing to readers. Needless to say, a purple/yellow/green theme would not be visually appealing (or legible) for most readers, and as such, either the batman theme or no theme at all would be best for the Joker. The themes are not tailored for EACH character, they are tailored for those ASSOCIATED with a specific character. - Hatebunny 19:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't be opposed to a Joker theme, that actually sounds like a cool idea. But until then, the themes go by families of characters... and Joker is definitely part of the Batman family of characters. It's the same convention for everyone and their villains, we just don't always bother adding themes. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Out of date This page is terribly out of date there are almost no pictures or summaries of what happened to Joker so far in Death of the family :Death of the Family is what, three issues old? That doesn't make the page out of date, if just means it needs expansion. Provided it's concise and sourced, and images follow naming conventions and source and credit rules. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Eye Color Hey, guys. This isn't a big issue, but I figured I'd bring it up anyway. The article says the Joker's eyes are green, which I don't doubt was shown in a previous comic, but in Batgirl Vol 4 14 his eyes are bright blue. They're even red for a couple shots at the end. Of course, since this is part of the New 52, anything goes for the new continuity, right? Whether we edit this little fact or not, I just figured I would point it out anyway. Thanks. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 21:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Or.... Or... it could simply be an error. I'm fairly sure other DCnU appearances give him green eyes. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. I checked Batman Vol 2 14 and they gave him green eyes, just like you said. My mistake. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 21:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Death At the end of Death in the Family, it shows Joker falling into the deep pit. Although the writers want us to think that he's dead, since there was no body shown to be recovered, isn't he still considered alive? I mean, Joker's survived a lot: being shot in the face at point blank range, vicious beatings, etc. He's cheated death enough times that we shouldn't record his death until we see a body. Does anybody else agree? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 17:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely. I don't believe for a second that he's dead. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Aside from the fact that this should be more of a discussion of a newly made "Joker (Prime Earth)" page and thus should not be mentioned on the New Earth page, I think you're correct. He's survived "no-one can survive that" situations at least a dozen times. With him, we shouldn't record his death even if we do see his body. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) First Appearance I was just looking at the New Earth Joker's page and saw his first appearance listed as Batman (Volume One) #1. This is one of my pet peeves. I get that (at least when the page was created) the New Earth/Post-Crisis version is considered the main version and therefore sort of a gateway to the other versions. Nonetheless, I think that since there are pages for the Earth-Two and Earth-One versions, the New Earth page should list his first Post-Crisis appearance as his first appearance. What do you say? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : That change makes sense to me, especially now that New Earth is as "dead" as Earth-Two and Earth-One. But I don't know what the official policy is... Shadzane (talk) 22:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Why is it again that the New Earth Joker's first appearance is Batman #1 and not his first Post-Crisis appearance, and why is his death in Convergence not given in his template? Moreover, why is it an administrative decree that no changes be made to these areas with no discussion? Foofinscoops 06:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :::There has been plenty of general discussion about it (not just for this character), but only with a handful of us. See -here-. Long story short: There is no real agreement or answer to this dilemma. It has been bugging us for years and the only thing left to say is: "it's complicated." Edit: Also, about Convergence, the characters and universes shown there are not entirely what they seem to be. There is another lengthy discussion about it and it was agreed not to use any of that information as canon. For more info, check -here- - S.S. (talk) 07:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Identity Since the notification is in the unknown section of the infobox says not to change it, Can I change the wording to None so it puts him into Category:Identity Unknown? 12:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Solved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:21, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Height and Weight What are the sources for the 6'0 and 160lbs? - S.S. (talk) 02:42, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Locked? When a page is locked like this one is, what's the procedure for getting changes made? Is it as simple as leaving a request here on the Talk page? Shadzane �� (talk) 15:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Main Image I think itd be better if we replace the main image with this one: I slso think it has a better veiw. Its not "official" or anything, I just think it looks better. �� And the quality might look poor here, but it isn't Villager number 7654 (talk) 06:32, May 5, 2017 (UTC)Villager :How exactly is that a better image? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:46, May 5, 2017 (UTC) DC Super Friends Web Series Can some add this version of the Joker for me, please? Crazylatin77 (talk) 23:10, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :Uhh... this request should on the talk page at Joker... :- Byfield (talk) 00:10, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :::- Said talk page links here. ::::- MysteryScooby (talk) 17:23, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::There’s something wrong with Joker's talk page. It keeps redirecting me to here. :::::Crazylatin77 (talk) 04:32, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with it. It just hasn't been used since the pagename move, eons ago, that neccessitated a separate page. There should be a link under the title - "redirected from blabla" - and if you click that, you can remove the redirect and edit the page.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:18, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :Done :- Byfield (talk) 12:24, May 21, 2018 (UTC)